Paint me a Rainbow so I can follow it
by Narchi
Summary: Santana and Brittany and how they became the inseparable duo they are now. Mainly Pre-Pilot. "She really doesn't know why the blonde is smiling at her or why she's smiling back."


**Title:** Paint me a Rainbow so I can follow it  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany and how they became the inseparable duo they are now. Mainly Pre-Pilot.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Note:**This is kind of only a little drabble-like Sneak Peak of the whole story. I'm gonna try to post the next chapter(s) as soon as I can.

* * *

They're both eight when they first meet.

It's the first day of third grade and also Santana's first day at Lima Elementary School.

She hates being the new girl. All of the kids stare at her like she's some kind of alien she's waiting for her new teacher to meet her at the principal's office.

She also hates her parents for deciding to move to Lima.

Her aunt Eva just divorced her husband and her mom insisted she would move back to Lima to help her to (to quote Santana's mother) 'adjust to raising a child on her own'.

Santana's parents both grew up in Lima but they've been living in Santa Monica for the past 11 years.

Her dad closed his Puerto Rican restaurant in Santa Monica down and found a job as chef in a restaurant in Lima, while her mom quit her job as a secretary in a law firm and found a job with an insurance company.

So over the summer they bought a house in Lima and left Santa Monica for good.

And okay maybe spending her summer hanging out with her older cousin Sam and his friends didn't suck as much as she thought it would. But having to go to an all new school where she doesn't know anyone? That definitely does suck.

When Mrs. Fetcher, her new English teacher, finally arrives at the principal's office, she tells her that she'll sure find lots of new _super duper _friends here soon.

That's what they all say - her mom, her dad, her aunt and all of her old teachers.

The thing is, she doesn't want new friends. She liked her old friends.

But she knows she won't get to see them anytime soon so she just smiles at the teacher politely.

Santana decides Mrs. Fetcher is probably one of the nice teachers (even though she says _that's super duper_ way too often and her smile is way too big as they're on their way to the classroom).

Mrs. Fetcher mentions that all of her new classmates are _super duper_ excited and can't wait to finally meet her and Santana just keeps smiling politely, knowing that the teacher is probably lying and just trying to comfort her.

When they finally arrive at the classroom door, she's beyond nervous. She knows that the second she'll walk into the classroom, she'll have the undivided attention of everybody in there.

Reluctantly she opens the door and immediately everybody sitting in the classroom looks at her intently.

She decides to simply stare back at them.

Two can play this game - if they can stare at her, she can stare back.

She glares at one after another and after a few seconds of intense staring they always look down, looking just the right amount of scared. Soon there's only one girl left. The difference is that the blonde is actually _smiling_ at her. For a second Santana is caught off guard by the nice gesture but she soon finds herself smiling back at the blonde girl sitting in the back of the classroom. She really doesn't know why the blonde is smiling at her or why she's smiling back.

Maybe there are nice kids at this school after all.

Santana is looking up at Mrs. Fetcher, who is still standing next to her but seems to be mentally absent, expectantly when the teacher finally stops daydreaming and starts talking.

"Good Morning everybody! As you can all see we have a new member to welcome here in our super duper fun class! I'm sure you're as excited as I am to finally meet her." She makes a big hand gesture towards Santana, her smile so enormous, it's almost scary. Santana is pretty sure the teacher is more excited to meet her than any of her new classmates. "This is Santana. She just moved here from Santa Monica a few weeks ago and I want you to all give her a nice and big Lima welcome!" With both of her hands she points at her own smile which seems to have gotten even bigger than before. Santana didn't think that was even possible.

"Now how about we have a little breakfast time before we get to the fun of all playing an awesome spelling game?" She claps her hands in excitement.

Santana is still standing next to the door at the front of the classroom, not knowing where to sit, when all of the other kids take out lunch bags and boxes. She remembers forgetting her own at home this morning because she'd been in a hurry. Scanning the classroom for empty seats, she lets out a quiet sigh. The only empty seat is next to the blonde who'd smiled at her earlier and she thinks the girl might be nice so she decides to go over.

When she sits down next to the blonde, who is currently occupied eating apple slices out of a lunch box with a rainbow printed on it, the girl looks up at her through thick blonde eyelashes and blue eyes. Santana certainly doesn't mean to smile.

"Hi! I'm Brittany." The blonde waves at her and cracks a smile. Santana likes the way Brittany pronounces words. It sounds so nice and friendly.

"I'm Santana. Do you mind if I sit here?" She's pretty sure Brittany doesn't mind but for some reason she asks anyway.

"No of course not! It's so cool that you're here now. I don't like sitting alone." Santana thinks saying things like that would probably sound sad if it was anyone else saying it. But the blonde just shrugs it off and smiles at Santana. "Do you want some of my apple?" She pushes her lunch box over to Santana.

"Yeah, thanks." She takes an apple slice out of the lunch box. "Your lunch box is so pretty! I love rainbows!" She takes the box into her hand to get a closer look at it. "And there's a dolphin and a unicorn on it too! That's awesome!"

"I love rainbows and unicorns and dolphins!" The blonde beams at her. "What's on yours?"

"It's from the Disney Princess series! There are like all of the Princesses on it… and it's pink!" She doesn't mean to sound so excited about it but she can't help herself. She absolutely loves that lunch box. Brittany looks just as excited about it so she doesn't think she's overreacting.

"Really? Is Aurora on it? She's my favorite Princess! Can I see it?" Brittany seems so happy about it that Santana almost feels guilty for not being able to show her the box right now. For some reason Santana doesn't like the idea of seeing the blonde upset.

"I forgot it at home this morning… but you can come over after school today so I can show you! And we could watch Aladdin or Sleeping Beauty or both! Jasmine's my favorite princess!"

They trade smiles and Brittany nods her head happily.

"You look like Jasmine." Brittany says after a moment of looking at Santana.

"You look like Aurora", Santana answers and soon they find themselves giggling over how awesome it would be if Jasmine and Aurora were best friends.

So that's how they become inseparable.


End file.
